


Raravus and Su'kata

by TriggerHappyChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyChocobo/pseuds/TriggerHappyChocobo
Summary: Just a place to keep my self-indulgent OC drabbles that'll probably only make sense to me and a few other people!





	Raravus and Su'kata

Su’kata was hesitant to leave a bedridden Raravus alone, but he couldn’t deny that they were in dire need of groceries if they wanted to eat dinner that night.

“It’s barely even a headache now,” Raravus insisted, “I promise, I’ll be okay on my own for a while.”  
Su’kata brought a hand to his clammy forehead, holding it there as his conflicted mind made a decision.

“Alright,” he caved, ‘But I swear to the Gods, if I come back and find you in a worse state than I left you...”

Raravus laughed, an action that worsened the pounding in his head, thought he didn’t let that on to Su’kata. The man worried far too much about him as it was, and if Su’ka knew quite how rough he was feeling, he’d never go to the market.

“Darling, please. The only thing that’ll deteriorate my health now is another poorly cobbled together meal with the scraps of food left in the house.”

Su’kata couldn’t argue with that.

“I'll be no longer than half an hour. Stay hydrated, don’t walk around too much.” He shot Raravus a warning glare as he closed the door, knowing that the man would likely ignore that last part.

 

* * *

 

  
Su’kata was quicker than half an hour. 17 minutes to be exact, not that he’d been counting. He’d dashed around the market stalls grabbing only the necessities, and made it back to their apartment complex faster than he'd previously thought possible.

‘ _Maybe I was wrong to worry.’_ He thought as he walked up the staircase to their floor, the relief of almost being home beginning to wash over him. But the relief was short-lived as he heard an all too familiar voice in the distance. And the voice was screaming.

Su’kata dropped the shopping on the ground, disregarding the way the contents of the paper bags scattered and bounced down the stairs. There were more important things to worry about, and he ran the rest of the way. The anguished cries of his partner grew louder and louder the closer he got, reaching a heart-breaking crescendo by the time he was outside their door. He plunged his hands into his pockets as he searched for-

“Shit!” he cursed, realising his blunder; he’d left his keys on the kitchen table. Anxiety pooled in his stomach as he frantically hammered on the door. “Raravus! Raravus, please, open up.”

From within the screaming continued, raw and broken, interrupted only by desperate gasps for air.

“S-Su'ka... I can’t... It- It hurts!” Another cry, louder than before, accompanied by a loud thud and the sound of china shattering.

Su’kata uselessly let his arms drop to his side, looking around for something, anything, that would help. He could ask a neighbour, but then again, what could they do that he couldn’t? They’d probably be out to see what the ruckus was all about soon anyway, and he didn’t want to alert them to their situation; poor Raravus' dignity had suffered enough these past months as it was.

“Stay put, I’m going to kick the door down.” he decided, backing towards the wall opposite their apartment. “Are you clear?”

He didn’t get an answer; in fact, he couldn’t hear anything anymore. Raravus had gone totally quiet, and that was concerning. With no time to waste, he threw himself at the door. First hit, nothing happened. Second yielded the same result. By the third, he could hear wood splintering around the lock. It wasn’t until the seventh attempt that it finally broke enough for him to get inside.

Eyes wide, he scanned their living space, eventually spotting Raravus curled up unmoving on the floor next to the sofa, bloody hands cradling his head and a collection of smashed antique crockery surrounding him.

He swore again, rushing towards the incapacitated man and placing a shaking hand to his neck. Thankfully, his pulse was easy to find. A lot faster than it should be, but far better than the alternative. Su’kata breathed a sigh of relief as he gently patted Raravus' face.

“Hey. Hey Rara, wake up. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

Raravus groaned, eyelids fluttering, but he remained unconscious. At least he was responsive, Su’kata figured, and he lifted Raravus up and headed back to their bedroom. He pulled the covers apart and tucked Raravus underneath it, just as he’d done many times before, then headed to the kitchen to grab a cold towel and the first aid kit. The wounds on his hand didn’t seem too bad – if Su’kata had to guess, he’d say Raravus got them from trying to pull himself up on the sideboard displaying the now-broken plates – but they still needed seeing to.

“Only a headache.” He tutted, shaking his head. It was never ‘only a headache', they were always accompanied with agony and fear and visions that neither could make sense of.

He returned to the bedroom, perching on the edge of the bed and brushing a stray strand of hair from Raravus’ face before placing the towel across his forehead.

“I really wish we knew what was wrong with you.” He whispered as he cleaned and bandaged Raravus' hands.


End file.
